poznanwikiaorg-20200229-history
Ortopedyczno-rehabilitacyjny szpital kliniczny im. Wiktora Degi
thumb|300pxthumb|300px|Szpital im. Wiktora Degi thumb|300px Ortopedyczno-rehabilitacyjny szpital kliniczny im. Wiktora Degi Uniwersytetu Medycznego im. Karola Marcinkowskiego w Poznaniu Historia Klasztor Sacré-Coeur Budynek Kliniki Ortopedycznej zbudowały Sercanki (zakon Sacré-Coeur), mające w XIX wieku, od roku 1857, swój klasztor ze szkołą przy obecnej ul. Seweryna Mielżyńskiego. Budynek klasztorny miał wielki ogród opasany murem, ciągnący się aż do obecnej ul. Fredry. Sercanki zajmowały się wychowywaniem panien z lepszych rodzin. Zakonnice były Polkami i Francuzkami, a przełożoną była panna Józefa Chłapowska, córka generała Dezyderego, która wstępując do Klasztoru, wniosła duży posag pieniężny. Pomieszczenia klasztorne były jednak za ciasne, a ich lokalizacja w centrum gwarnego miasta była uważana za niestosowną. Niezadługo więc po swym osiedleniu na Fredry, Sercanki rozpoczęły budowę odpowiedniego gmachu, wówczas za miastem, przy samym jego końcu na Górnej Wildzie. Plany miały być sprowadzone z Francji, których autor, wybitny bez wątpienia architekt, nie jest znany. Istnieje też wersja, że autorem projektu był architekt Gustaw Schulz. Uczyniono go odpowiedzialnym kierownikiem budowy, pomagał mu również Stanisław Hebanowski. Był to, jak na owe czasy, największy i najwspanialszy zespół architektoniczny w Poznaniu. Związany z potrzebami szkolnymi miał na wskroś nowoczesne rozwiązania w skali europejskiej dla tego typu budowli socjalnych. Budowę ukończono w roku 1871 za ogromne pieniądze, napływające głównie z Francji. Powstał dwupiętrowy gmach w kształcie litery H. Ceglany budynek został opracowany w formach gotyckich, co zapewne miało podkreślać religijny charakter instytucji. Wejście główne znajdowało się od strony południowej. Do gmachu wchodziło się rozległą klatką schodową, w oknach jej były piękne witraże, których resztki zachowały się do dziś. Na drugim piętrze skrzydła południowego pozostały piękne drewniane kasetonowe stropy, które kiedyś musiały posiadać wszystkie sale budynku. Gmach otaczał rozległy park. Do dziś od strony zachodniej rosną liczne kasztanowce, a od strony wschodniej rozciąga się imponująca aleja stuletnich już dzisiaj platanów, uznanych za pomniki przyrody. Na parterze utworzono hol głównego wejścia, a na powstałym w ten sposób pierwszym piętrze salę wykładową. Sercanki ledwie się w nowych zabudowaniach urządziły i rozgościły, a już musiały w ówczesnym okresie „Kulturkampfu” wynosić się za granicę. Uczyniły to w listopadzie 1873 roku i przeniosły się do Pragi. Ukończony budynek sprzedały Sercanki z grubą stratą. Powstał w nim w roku 1876 Zakład Dobroczynności Garczyńskiego. Okres międzywojenny W 1920 r. Zakład sprzedano Uniwersytetowi Poznańskiem, a w kwietniu 1921 r. przeznaczono południową połowę Collegium Marcinkowskiego (bo tak wówczas nazywano ten nabytek) na tymczasowy Zakład Anatomii Prawidłowej, przy czym w podziemiach miano urządzić prosektorium, a na parterze i piętrach muzeum, bibliotekę, pracownie i mieszkanie dyrektora zakładu i laboranta. Po adaptacji, w październiku 1921 roku, otwarto prosektorium, ale wykłady anatomii rozpoczęły się dopiero na początku II trymestru roku akademickiego 1922/23. Zakład organizował początkowo jego dyrektor prof. Józef Markowski, następcą jego został prof. Stefan Różycki. On to właśnie - obok drugiego prosektorium - urządził wspomnianą wyżej salę wykładową, mieszczącą 100 osób. W latach późniejszych, po roku 1929, został przeniesiony do Collegium Marcinkowskiego Zakład Historii i Filozofii Medycyny wraz z Muzeum Historii Medycyny oraz Zakład Antropologii, oba prowadzone wówczas przez prof. Adama Wrzoska. Wykłady dla studentów prof. Wrzosek prowadził na sali wykładowej na I piętrze. Oba Zakłady miały tam swoją siedzibę aż do wybuchu wojny 1939 roku. W latach 1934/35 zagospodarowano gmach Collegium Anatomicum na Grunwaldzie i wówczas Zakład Anatomii Prawidłowej opuścił Wildę. W roku 1935 reaktywowano Klinikę Ortopedyczną, prowadzoną przez prof. Franciszka Raszeję, który do wybuchu wojny prowadził również wykłady z ortopedii na piętrze. W rok po jej reaktywowaniu Klinika miała około 50 łóżek (w roku 1939 - 90 łóżek) przede wszystkim w skrzydle południowym, a od frontu salę operacyjną, gipsownię, rentgen i małą fizykoterapię. Wśród asystentów w roku 1935 byli wówczas: dr Józef Komza, dr Franciszek Kuczkowski, dr Alfons Maciejewski i stud. med. Jan Raszeja, bratanek profesora. Siostrą operacyjną była piel. Maria Aleksandrowicz. Pod koniec lat trzydziestych Wydział Lekarski UP przewidywał rozbudowę Collegium Marcinkowskiego na Wildzie. Wykonanie projektu i planów rozbudowy polecono architektowi Władysławowi Czarneckiemu. Obok istniejącej już Kliniki Ortopedycznej miała tam być jeszcze laryngologia, okulistyka i dwie interny. Architekt zabrał się do pracy, choć uważał, że stary gmach, budowany dla innych celów, ogrzewany zwyczajnymi piecami, nie nadawał się na szpital. Większość profesorów nie orientowała się w charakterze pomieszczeń, najmniej natomiast kłopotów miał prof. Raszeja, który wiedział co potrzebuje i czego chce. Poza tym miał świetną siostrę przełożoną (M. Aleksandrowicz), z którą ustalał szczegóły wewnętrznej organizacji oddziałów, administracji i gospodarki szpitalnej. W innym dziele czytamy, że „gmach Collegium doczekał się odnowienia. Późnego lata 1938 roku rozpoczęto jego przebudowę, zmodernizowano wnętrze i usunięto neogotyckie wieżyczki”. Na parterze frontowej części budynku z wysoką neogotycką wieżą była kaplica, która do około 1924 roku pełniła funkcję kościoła pomocniczego dla Wildy, dopóki Ojcowie Zmartwychwstańcy nie zbudowali nowego kościoła przy ul. Dąbrówki. W kaplicy po lewej stronie kruchty we wnęce była fisharmonia. Obecnie w miejscu kaplicy jest hol z rejestracją chorych i kioskami. Druga wojna światowa W czasie okupacji Klinikę zajęli Niemcy. Pierwszym dyrektorem Kliniki Ortopedycznej a równocześnie naczelnym chirurgiem Szpitala Elżbietanek był dr Georg Hesse. Potem było jeszcze dwóch innych Niemców. W roku 1943 kierownictwo Kliniki objął prof. dr Erich Heidsieck, uczeń profesora Schedego z Lipska. Z Polaków pracowali tam dr Alfons Maciejewski, dr Edmund Bartkowiak i dr Lech Wierusz. W budynku tym była i Klinika Oczna, w której głównym okulistą do końca marca 1942 był dr Konrad Dzięgielewski Był i oddział chirurgiczny, na którym pracował jako asystent dr Zygmunt Mielcarek oraz mieścił się oddział skórny. W ogrodzie Kliniki było 4-5 baraków drewnianych na podmurówce, gdzie były oddziały zakaźne, między innymi dziecięce. W Klinice Ortopedycznej w czasie okupacji był sanitariuszem Jan Drajerczak, przed i powojenny woźny Zakładu Historii Medycyny oraz pielęgniarz Antoni Kałużny, pracujący jeszcze wiele lat po wojnie w Klinice. W czasie walk o Poznań, w podziemiach Kliniki, mała grupa lekarzy operowała przy świecach rannych przywiezionych do szpitala z nalotu lotniczego niemieckiego w dniu 4 lutego 1945 r. Wśród tych lekarzy był dr Alfons Maciejewski. Po zdobyciu Poznania szpital zajęły wojska radzieckie i po ich odejściu długo gmach remontowano. Po wojnie W 1946 roku gmach został zabezpieczony i opracowano, zgodnie z sugestiami prof. Degi, plany jego przebudowy. Otrzymal nazwę Szpitala Uniwersyteckiego im. Karola Marcinkowskiego (Collegium Marcinkowskiego). W sierpniu 1947 roku rozpoczęły się prace budowlane. W listopadzie 1948 roku wprowadziła się Klinika Ortopedyczna, posiadając początkowo 70 łóżek. Przebudowę kontynuowano do roku 1952. Polegała ona na przebudowie skrzydła północnego (dobudowano trzecie piętro z salą operacyjną) i części skrzydła południowego. Wymieniono dawne drewniane stropy, dwuspadowe dachy zmieniono na płaskie. Od tego czasu gmach zagospodarowano następująco. W piwnicach mieściły się kuchnia, stołówka, warsztaty ortopedyczne, warsztaty szpitalne i kotłownia. Na parterze ambulatoria, pracownia rentgenowska,laboratorium, sala gimnastyczna, pracownia fotodokumentacji i administracja szpitala. Na I. i II. piętrze oddziały łóżkowe, na III. piętrze oddział łóżkowy i sala operacyjna. Poza tym na I. piętrze była apteka, sala wykładowa na 100 miejsc, kaplica, gabinet kierownika kliniki i biblioteka. Na II. i III. piętrze skrzydła południowego znajdowały się mieszkania prof. W. Degi, dr dr J. Króla, J. Grybosia, L. Polakowskiego, W. Strzyżewskiego, piel. M. Piorun, piel. W. Szmyta, piel. E. Kobyleckiego, portiera J. Tworowskiego. W tym czasie, po wykwaterowaniu lokatorów z II. i III. piętra skrzydła południowego, znalazły tam miejsce Zakład Anestezjologii i Leczenia Bólu, pracownie Kliniki Chirurgii Ręki, Pracownia Dokumentacji Naukowej, pokoje asystentów, pokoje gościnne i administracja szpitala. W latach 1982-1983 przebudowano strychy łączące skrzydła południowe i północne II. piętra, zamieniając je na oddział łóżkowy Kliniki Chirurgii Ręki. W 1965 roku szwedzka fundacja Innomeuropeisk Mission buduje pawilon rehabilitacyjny, tak zwany „Domek Szwedzki”. Został on usytuowany w parku szpitalnym, na tyłach Kliniki. Był to luksusowo wyposażony parterowy pawilon, w którym 12 chorych mogło przebywać w warunkach domowych. Został pomyślany jako miejsce usprawniania i przystosowania do normalnego życia chorych z dysfunkcją kończyn górnych, szczególnie amputowanych. Bezpośredni nadzór nad budową i dalszą kilkuletnią opiekę (także zaopatrzeniową) sprawowała pielęgniarka szwedzka p. Margareta Söderlund. W roku 1968 zakończono, prowadzoną kilka lat, poważną rozbudowę szpitala. Wybudowano Klinikę Rehabilitacyjną z salą wykładową na 160 miejsc. Osobne pawilony wybudowano dla pralni, warsztatów ortopedycznych, Zakładu Rehabilitacji Przemysłowej i pływalni. Wybudowano internat dla pielęgniarek i kotłownię. Nowy gmach rehabilitacji połączono ze starym gmachem ortopedii łącznikiem. Obecnie w starym gmachu mieszczą się na I, II i III piętrze oddziały łóżkowe Kliniki Ortopedii, Kliniki Ortopedii Dziecięcej i Kliniki Chirurgii Ręki (razem 173 łóżka). Na parterze mieszczą się rejestracja chorych, ambulatoria, gabinety rentgenowskie, apteka, sala gimnastyczna, Pracownia Fotodokumentacji, mała fizykoterapia, gipsownie, administracja szpitala, archiwum historii chorób. Na I. piętrze Zakład Leczenia Bólu, gabinety rentgenowskie, kaplica, dyżurki lekarskie, sekretariaty klinik, 3 sale konferencyjne. Na II. piętrze pracownie Kliniki Chirurgii Ręki, Pracownia Dokumentacji Naukowej, pokoje asystenckie, pokoje gościnne i administracja szpitala. Na III. piętrze mieszczą się 4 sale operacyjne. W gmachu rehabilitacji od frontu znajduje się piękna sala wykładowa, mieszcząca 160 osób. W przyziemiu znajdują się sterylizacja, dwie małe sale gimnastyczne, Punkt Krwiodawstwa, Zakład Aparatury Badawczej, kuchnia, stołówka, magazyny, bufet. Na parterze mieszczą się rejestracja chorych, ambulatoria, Biuro Przyjęć, fizykoterapia, terapia zajęciowe, archiwum historii chorób. Na I. piętrze mieszczą się oddziały łóżkowe I. Kliniki Rehabilitacji (79 łóżek) sekretariaty klinik, biblioteka, pokoje asystenckie, gabinet stomatologiczny, gabinet rentgenowski, EKG. Na II. piętrze mieszczą się oddziały łóżkowe II. Kliniki Rehabilitacji (81 łóżek), laboratorium analityczne, serologiczne, bakteriologiczne, pracownia anatomopatologiczna, Zakład Patofizjologii Narządu Ruchu, dyżurka lekarska. Do gmachu przylega duża sala gimnastyczna i basen pływacki. Ciekawe były losy nazwy ulicy przy której mieszczą się opisywane tu budynki. W okresie budowy klasztoru Sacre-Coeur nazywała się Kronprinzenstrasse, w okresie międzywojennym Górna Wilda, w czasie okupacji hitlerowskiej Schwabenstrasse, po wojnie ponownie Górna Wilda, potem Daszyńskiego, następnie Dzierżyńskiego i w końcu od 1981 roku zwie się ulicą 28 czerwca 1956 r. W roku 1996, w stulecie urodzin profesora Wiktora Degi, szpital otrzymał jego imię. W wejściu do gmachu rehabilitacji postawiono popiersie prof. Degi, a przy wejściu do starego gmachu tablicę o następującej treści: „Profesor Wiktor Dega 1896-1995. Światowej sławy ortopeda. Twórca Polskiej szkoły Rehabilitacji. Uczniowie i współpracownicy. 1996 rok”. Stara sala wykładowa otrzymała imię profesora Franciszka Raszei (także w stulecie urodzin), obok niej wmurowano tablicę o następującej treści: „W tym szpitalu dnia 1.08.1935 roku powołał Uniwersytecką Klinikę Ortopedyczną Franciszek Raszeja, 1896-1942, zamordowany przez hitlerowców w czasie niesienia pomocy chorym Żydom w gettcie warszawskim”. Twórcą popiersia i tablic był artysta rzeźbiarz Antoni Walerych. Szpital PSK4 W 1950 r. z Uniwersytetu Poznańskiego zostaje wyodrębniona Akademia Medyczna w Poznaniu (pierwsza nazwa nowej uczelni: Akademia Lekarska). Nadzór nad nową uczelnią przejmuje od ministra oświaty minister zdrowia i opieki społecznej. Już pierwsze decyzje nowego organu wstrzymują modernizację południowego skrzydła Collegium Marcinkowskiego. Uzasadnieniem była, z jednej strony złożona profesorowi Dedze obietnica wzniesienia nowoczesnego budynku klinicznego, w którym powstałyby znacznie lepsze warunki do działalności Katedry i Kliniki Ortopedycznej, z drugiej strony decyzja władz wojskowych zakazująca przebudowy „wieży” obiektu, bowiem był to ważny dla celów ćwiczebnych wojska t. zw. „dozór artyleryjski”! W styczniu 1950 r. minister zdrowia i opieki społecznej tworzy jednostkę organizacyjną, bezpośrednio jemu podporządkowaną, Państwowy Szpital Kliniczny w Poznaniu W skład tego Szpitala wchodzą wszystkie istniejące w tym czasie budynki szpitalne, które są teraz najstarszymi obiektami poznańskich szpitali klinicznych nr 1, 2, 3 i 4, a więc m.in. i budynek Collegium Marcinkowskiego, w którym działała ( i działa) Katedra i Klinika Ortopedii. Pod koniec 1954 r. dotychczasowy Państwowy Szpital Kliniczny w Poznaniu zostaje zlikwidowany. Jednocześnie, na tej samej bazie lokalnej, powstają cztery samodzielne jednostki organizacyjne, Państwowe Szpitale Kliniczne Nr 1, 2, 3 i 4. Szpitale te są jednostkami budżetu centralnego, podlegającymi ministrowi zdrowia i opieki społecznej, ale kolejne przepisy (z grudnia 1955 r.) podporządkowują te szpitale Akademii Medycznej w Poznaniu, jako jednostki budżetu centralnego. Przepisy te określają państwowe szpitale kliniczne jako zakłady społeczne służby zdrowia, stanowiące bazę dla badań naukowych i praktycznego nauczania studentów, udzielające świadczeń w zakresie opieki zdrowotnej na najwyższym poziomie wiedzy oraz prowadzące specjalizację lekarzy. Na bazie Collegium Marcinkowskiego rozpoczyna swoją działalność Państwowy Szpital Kliniczny nr 4 im. Karola Marcinkowskiego w Poznaniu. W Szpitalu tym działa tylko jedna klinika, Klinika Ortopedyczna. Pierwszym dyrektorem tego Szpitala zostaje ( i jest nim aż do dnia przejścia na emeryturę) prof. dr hab. med. Wiktor Dega. Szpital działał do 1969 r. W tym roku, na bazie zlikwidowanego Szpitala, rozpoczyna działalność Instytut Ortopedii i Rehabilitacji Akademii Medycznej w Poznaniu. Instytut przez kilka lat jest nie tylko jednostką prowadzącą działalność naukową i dydaktyczną Uczelni, ale wykonuje wszystkie zadania zlikwidowanego Szpitala (także usługowe i jest nadal jednostką budżetową). Ten stan rzeczy ulega zmianie w 1984 r.: Minister Zdrowia i Opieki Społecznej tworzy Państwowy Szpital Kliniczny nr 4 (już bez patrona) i podporządkowuje tę jednostkę organizacyjną Akademii Medycznej w Poznaniu. Instytut Ortopedii i Rehabilitacji pozostaje od tego czasu w strukturze Uczelni jako jednostka organizacyjna Wydziału Lekarskiego, powołana do spełnienia dydaktycznych i badawczych zadań Akademii. W 1997 r., w setną rocznicę urodzin prof. dr Wiktora Degi, Szpital otrzymuje Jego imię. W połowie 1963 r. rozpoczęto na terenie Państwowego Szpitala Klinicznego nr 4 inwestycję noszącą nazwę „Ośrodek Rehabilitacji Akademii Medycznej w Poznaniu”. Pierwsze obiekty przekazano do użytku w 1967 r. i w tym też roku przyjęto na nowe oddziały kliniczne pierwszych chorych. Niestety, po kilku miesiącach, doszło do katastrofy budowlanej, wyleciała w powietrze kotłownia, jak się później okazało, był to rezultat brakoróbstwa wytwórcy kotłów parowych. Oddziały Kliniki Rehabilitacji oddano ponownie do użytku w 1968 r. „Tytuł inwestycyjny” zakończono w 1970 r. Podstawowy obiekt wzniesiony został w kształcie litery „T”, do którego dobudowano od strony zachodniej sale wykładową. Od strony południowej wzniesiono pawilony połączone „galerią komunikacyjną”, w których m. in. zlokalizowano dział hydroterapii, dużą salę gimnastyczną oraz pływalnię. Zachodnia część budynku (daszek litery „T”), potocznie nazywana „blokiem ambulatoryjnym”, mieściła na parterze przychodnię oraz izbę przyjęć Instytutu, a na I p. bibliotekę, pomieszczenia kierownictwa Kliniki Rehabilitacji oraz Ośrodek Szkoleniowy, którego zadaniem było kształcenie kadr dla potrzeb rehabilitacji. Na II p. mieściły się pracownie diagnostyczne. W głównej części budynku, nazwanej „blokiem łóżkowym” , znalazły się pomieszczenia szatni pracowniczych i Działu Żywienia Instytutu (piwnica), pracowni leczniczego usprawniania (parter), oraz oddziały (I D i I E - na I piętrze oraz II D i II E - na II piętrze). Od strony północnej, do „bloku łóżkowego” przylegają: pralnia i kotłownia. W tym samym czasie na terenie Szpitala wzniesione zostały także inne obiekty: internat dla pielęniarek oraz Ośrodek Rehabilitacji Przemysłowej (warsztaty i pracownia leczniczego usprawniania). Ta ostatnia inwestycja powstała jako zakład, w którym usprawniani byli pracownicy, którzy ulegli wypadkom przy pracy w zakładach przemysłu ciężkiego m. Poznania. Środki na utrzymanie tego Ośrodka miały pochodzić przede wszystkim od 10 dużych zakładów przemysłowych miasta (m. in. Zakłady Przemysłu Metalowego im. H. Cegielskiego - jako zakład wiodący), przekazywane jako należność za półfabrykaty wytwarzane przez rehabilitowanych w Warsztatach Rehabilitacji Przemysłowej, działających jako gospodarstwo pomocnicze Szpitala. Wspomniane zakłady pracy podjęły zobowiązanie płacenia za te produkty bardzo wysokich narzutów, za które utrzymywano Ośrodek. Z budżetu centralnego pochodziły jedynie etaty i pieniądze na działalność pracowni leczniczego usprawniania. W miarę komfortowa sytuacja ekonomiczna Ośrodka skończyła się w 1989 roku. Zakłady przemysłowe odmówiły dalszego zlecania. Warsztatom obróbki mechanicznej elementów do produkowanych przez siebie wyrobów, ponieważ same zaczęły borykać się z brakiem zamówienia, nadmiarem pracowników, a niektóre z nich po prostu ogłosiły upadłość. W tej sytuacji Minister Zdrowia i Opieki społecznej podjął decyzję o likwidacji gospodarstwa pomocniczego i praktycznie tą decyzją formalnie zakończył działalność jednostki organizacyjnej decydującej o utrzymaniu Ośrodka. Pozbawiony dopływu środków finansowych Ośrodek przestał działać, halę warsztatową i towarzyszące pomieszczenia Szpital wynajął obcym przedsiębiorstwom handlowym i produkcyjnym. Poradnia leczniczego usprawniania pozostała i działa nadal jako jednostka organizacyjna Szpitala Klinicznego, utrzymywana z jego budżetu, świadcząca usługi pacjentom ambulatoryjnym. W 1997 r. Senat Akademii podjął uchwałę o likwidacji Instytutu Ortopedii i Rehabilitacji. Na bazie szpitala klinicznego nr 4 im. Wiktora Degi działają obecnie trzy katedry: Katedra Ortopedii, Katedra Ortopedii Dziecięcej, Katedra Traumatologii i Chirurgii Ręki oraz Klinika Rehabilitacji. Należy wspomnieć, że od 1955 r. kilkakrotnie zmieniały się przepisy, w oparciu o które działał Szpital. Do zmian takich doszło w grudniu 1984 r. Postanowienia wydanego wówczas rozporządzenia ministrów: Zdrowia i Opieki społecznej oraz Nauki, Szkolnictwa Wyższego i Techniki mówiły o tym, że organem założycielskim szpitali klinicznych jest minister zdrowia i opieki społecznej, ktory tworzy, znosi, łączy i przekształca te jednostki organizacyjne na wniosek rektora właściwej akademii medycznej, który sprawował nadzór nad szpitalem w zakresie ustalonym przez ministra. Minister powoływał i odwoływał dyrektora szpitala klinicznego. Obecnie Szpital, tak jak wszystkie zakłady opieki zdrowotnej, stoi przed poważnymi zmianami organizacyjnymi, wymuszonymi nowymi postanowieniami ustaw (o zakładach opieki zdrowotnej, o ubezpieczeniach zdrowotnych), reformą służby zdrowia. Na jego trudną sytuację nakłada się także i to, że Uczelnia znacznie zmniejszy dotowanie jego działalności, co pozostaje w związku z koniecznością ograniczenia łóżek we wszystkich jej szpitalach klinicznych. Jest to związane z systematycznym zmniejszaniem naboru na studia lekarskie, liczba przyjmowanych na I r. w ciągu ostatnich lat studentów zmniejszyła się o połowę. Na Akademii ciąży także obowiązek poprawy standardów pobytu pacjentów, przejęcia na bazę szpitali klinicznych klinik działających dotąd na „bazie obcej”. Dalszy byt organizacyjny i ekonomiczny Szpitala uzależniony będzie także od decyzji ministra zdrowia określającej liczbę wykonywanych w klinikach zlokalizowanych w Szpitalu wysokospecjalistycznych zabiegów leczniczych, finansowanych centralnie. Zależeć będzie także od umów z dysponentami środków publicznych na świadczenie usług zdrowotnych ubezpieczonym pacjentom oraz od zleceń osób płacących za swoje leczenie. Architektura Plany miały być sprowadzone z Francji, których autor, wybitny bez wątpienia architekt, nie jest znany. Istnieje też wersja, że autorem projektu był architekt Gustaw Schulz. Dwupiętrowy, ceglany gmach w formach gotyckich zaplanowano w kształcie litery H. Po stronie zachodniej (od strony ulicy) znajdowała się kaplica, opatrzona wyniosłą neogotycką wieżą (po II wojnie światowej kaplicę przebudowano, przedzielając jej nawę stropem). Wejście główne znajdowało się od strony południowej. Do gmachu wchodziło się rozległą klatką schodową, w oknach jej były piękne witraże, których resztki zachowały się do dziś. Na drugim piętrze skrzydła południowego pozostały piękne drewniane kasetonowe stropy, które kiedyś musiały posiadać wszystkie sale budynku. Gmach otaczał rozległy park. Do dziś od strony zachodniej rosną liczne kasztanowce, a od strony wschodniej rozciąga się imponująca aleja stuletnich już dzisiaj platanów, uznanych za pomniki przyrody. Pod koniec lat trzydziestych Wydział Lekarski UP przewidywał rozbudowę Collegium Marcinkowskiego. Wykonanie projektu i planów rozbudowy polecono architektowi Władysławowi Czarneckiemu. Gmach główny, po zniszczeniach wojennych stracił poważną cześć ozdób i został odbudowany bardzo niedbale, a według Marcina Libickiego, na granicy barbarzyństwa. Duża część zabytkowych, ozdobnych okien została wymieniona na niepodobne, mniejsze plastiki. Kategoria:Wilda Kategoria:Szpitale Kategoria:Architektura Kategoria:Szpitale kliniczne Kategoria:Uniwersytet Medyczny